


You'll Be In My Heart

by fantastimonsy (WithoutAnyRain)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Nightmare, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutAnyRain/pseuds/fantastimonsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya is awakened in the middle of the night by a scream, but the danger passed a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be In My Heart

A piercing shriek rings out in the middle of your sleeping hours and you jolt up out of your respite platform. _Rose_. You hurriedly pull on a robe, grab your chainsaw, and burst out of your respite block and into hers. You stand there, your teeth bared and your chainsaw at the ready, until she offers an explanation.

"I-It was a dream, Kanaya. You can go back to bed."

Her voice is small and choked with sobs. You force yourself to relax and cap your weapon.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Her answer gets caught in her throat, so she just shakes her head back and forth. You rush over to her and cup her face with your hands.

"Rose, I'm here. I'm staying."

You sit on the bed and pull her to your chest, running your hand over her hair and rocking back and forth slightly. Her body jerks as she cries, and you worry she might pass out if she continues breathing like this.

"Shhh. Shhhh."

Eventually your efforts get her to some semblance of calm, where her breaths stop coming in gasps and her grip on the fabric of your robe relaxes. Small shudders still move her frame, but otherwise she is still. Rose settles in your lap for a while and you continue to run gentle fingers through her hair. Finally, she takes a deep, shaky breath and you rest your hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I--"

"There's no need to apologize. You've done nothing wrong."

"Okay."

You decide to hesitantly inquire about her dream.

"I saw my mom. I was running toward her as Jack was drawing his sword. I tried to get to her, but I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't--before he--"

Her voice breaks and you squeeze her tightly.

"I failed. I always do."

"I think... your mother would not want you to feel responsible for something a murderer did. Your choices did not affect Jack's decision to take her life. And while it may be true that you could have done something, doing anything differently most likely would have resulted in both of your deaths in a splintered timeline."

"That doesn't stop me from wishing I had. I couldn't even _kill_ him."

You press your cheek to her hair and squeeze her again.

"I'm _sorry_ , Rose."

After a moment her arms move up and around your neck.

"Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for."

You sit wrapped around each other for a time, until she lets go.

"How do you feel?"

Her answer is almost immediate.

"Exhausted."

"Would you like me to go, so you can get back to sleep?"

"Only if you want to. I don't mind you staying."

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"Is that okay?"

You smile and kiss her softly.

"I'll stay here however long you need me."

You spot the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips.

"Will you sing something?"

You stare at her for a moment.

"I like to listen to you hum while you sketch. It's pleasant."

"Um. What would you like to hear?"

"Anything relaxing, preferably."

"Well... there was something my lusus would sing when I was upset or unable to sleep."

"That sounds perfect."

"It's in Alternian."

"That makes sense. I'd still like to hear it, though."

"Alright then."

You settle down close to Rose, clear your throat and begin the song.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired the end of this story is You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYzy8RMGaL0). I have a headcanon that the song was passed down from the Dolorosa to the other Jadebloods and Mother grubs, but that origin would be lost at this point. Thank you so much for all of the kudos and the nice comments. I appreciate it, it helps me get motivated to write more. <3


End file.
